Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie / Transcript
The film starts on Hermione's sad childhood where she has been bullied by other kids due of her supernatural powers. Young Hermione: Stop you do not have the right! Child 1: You monster! You are not a human! Child 2: It seems that you were born as a demon! You even have a kind of birthmark that you have on your back! Young Hermione: You're wrong! I'm not a demon, I told you! Child 3: It's the same! Anyway, you even took it to our rich friend! They continue to brutalize her and beat her to death. Suddenly, a young boy who's more older than her, coming to rescured her. He hit them with fists and hit one of them with a rock he picked up. His name is "Mercutio Marchenge". Child 3: T-That boy... It's... Mercutio! Child 1 and Child 2: *scared in a comical way* Aaaaaah not hiiiim!!! The three children run away in a comical way as they are afraid of him. Young Hermione was surprised, because he had certainly recognized Young Mercutio as he turned at her. Both are surprised as past memories 400 years ago appeared in their minds. After some flashbacks the times with Mercutio and Hermione, she runs to ask Mercutio for Romeo's repatriation, but no avail. Back to present and end of the flashbacks. Young Hermione: You're... Mercutio Marchenge... Young Mercutio: So you, too, were reincarnated after 400 years have passed. He then shown at Young Hermione, a black three-legged raven-like birthmark on his back, sign that he is the Shikigami-Fairy. Young: Hermione: That birthmark... Young Mercutio: I was born like that, with this mark on the back look like a raven... I'm a Shikigami-Fairy since my reincarnation. Young Hermione: Thank you, for saving me from these bullies. I wish we could be friends as before. Young Mercutio: I'm going to teach you how to defend against these bullies and survive in this hostile world. Young Hermione: *smiling* Aaaah, *nodded* yeah! At the present 10 years later at the Okinawa islands during the battle against Hermione as Kuro Suzaku.While Akatsuki Amaterasu used Hot-Blooded Style, Cure Heart activates on the Lovely Commune while inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. Then, she placed her both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it, and pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards Kuro Suzaku. The sun on Akatsuki Amaterasu's back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining, while her Magatama Jewel as floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and then turned into a wolf-like aura. She summoned by uttering a wolf howl four fire katanas around her target to create a fire tornado. Then made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar wolf-like blast to Kuro Suzaku that roared in pain. Gradually while Kuro Suzaku groans in pain, her black plumage becomes scarlet red, and the black wick becomes red again. Then, land on the ground slowly while crying, groan with sadness and relief. Tybalt then went at the crying Suzaku and patting at her face. Suzaku groan with sadness, while her emerald green eye turned into amethyst purple and closed her eye, and lost consciousness. She collapsed and the ground shakes, her body was decomposing into red feathers and revealed Hermione's body, her face is blushed because of her sickness caused by rain. Akatsuki Amaterasu went at Tybalt who had just checked Hermione's current state. Tybalt then hugged at Hermione with a relief. Some days later while the holidays in Okinawa are about to end, Hermione had just taken a shower, and apparently had a deep grudge against Mercutio for unknown reasons. Hermione: (Mercutio... I never forgave you, never!) Chrno spies secretly Hermione in the bathroom, he make a perveted expression and blushed while smriked silly. Chrno: (Oooh, she's gorgeous with such a sexy nude body in a shower stall...) He tries to get close to Hermione and use a smartphone to photograph or film her. But Hermione will eventually see him, she had an anger vein appears on her left cheek in a comical way. Just after the silent moment, the chase begins as Chrno tries to run away from Hermione who pusued him, her body was wrapped with a white towel. Hermione: Disgusting pig! You dare to spy on me in the bathroom to blackmail! She then jumped at Chrno by in front and kicked at his crotch and then beat him. Romeo: Still doing bad things? Meanwhile during the training with Gyuki, Cure Amaterasu using Sunshine Wolf Blade while Gyuki used the Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction. The Sunshine Wolf Blade has just neutralized and melting the Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction. Cure Amaterasu then dashed towards Gyuki and slashed at him with her fiery claws while Cure Tsukiyomi send the Mirage Full Moon towards Gyuki that send him at the ground. He then stood up and smirked with a pride. Gyuki: Whoah, nice shot~ Hyōzan. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. Cure Amaterasu: Things have greatly improved. Suddenly, a strange raven feather falling from the sky. Cure Amaterasu then picked it up and consulted it. Cure Amaterasu: A feather? Then, they saw strange raven feathers falling from the sky as it just turned into darker. Gyuki: The sky, it's... Cure Amaterasu: But what these black feathers fell everywhere? Suddenly they heard crows croaking. They suddenly find themselves attacked by swarms of crows. Cure Tsukiyomi: Ravens?! Cure Amaterasu: What's happen?! Cure Tsukiyomi: Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked the half of the crows. Cure Amaterasu: Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controled to attacking the other half of crows. Gyuki: Cold Breath! He launched a cold blizzard from his mouth to freeze the last crows. The rest of the crows have fled and will fly away while croaking in panic. Cure Amaterasu: I don't understand what's going on, since when did these crows attack us? Cure Tsukiyomi: I also understand nothing, it is especially this weird phenomenon that has just arrived. Cure Amaterausu: Mana? Rikka? Sharuru? Raquel? Mana and Rikka with their fairy partners are coming to warn them. Mana: Amaterasu! Tsukiyomi! Rikka: It's terrible! You must come as soon as possible! Sharuru: There was everywhere in Okinawa~ Sharu! Raquel: There are strange things that looked like birds' nests~ Keru! It was around the world, including Japan, mysterious things called "Raven's Nests" have appeared all over the world and many people have suffered from misfortune, starvation and plague so many have already died or are killed by crows. Inside of the building, the TV switched to breaking bad news about this phenomenon about Raven's Nests.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Movies Category:Movie Transcripts